


Always a When, Never an If

by hardbackheart



Series: The Only Conclusion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stiles and Derek are oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardbackheart/pseuds/hardbackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski met Derek Hale when he was 16 years old and his best friend became a werewolf.  Now, Stiles is 23, he's graduated college, he's been training with Deaton to strengthen his spark, and, while Scott will always be his best bro, somewhere along the way Derek Hale became his best friend. So what does it matter that Stiles is hopelessly in love with Derek? </p><p>OR </p><p>Stiles and Derek are ridiculously in love with each other but they're too busy being oblivious idiots to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a When, Never an If

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple things: 
> 
> 1) In this universe, the Hale fire never happened but Peter still went bat shit crazy and bit Scott and in this universe, I made it so Peter also bit Erica, Boyd, and Isaac because of reasons. 
> 
> 2) I sorta took my own creative license when it came to the mythology of the baddie. I basically hand picked the different versions of the lamia from different folklore that I liked and said to hell with the others. I also sorta played around with the definition of the word mage so pretty much I just went "screw everyone this means this because I said so." 
> 
> 3) All mistakes are my own so if you notice anything let me know!

“You want to bang my brother like a door in a hurricane!” 

Stiles Stilinski has been woken up many different ways in his lifetime. By his dad, by Scott, by his alarm clock, by someone form the pack calling him, by the nightmares he has had to fight off since the Nogitsune left his body, or any variation of some sort of supernatural crisis. But never has he been woken up by the supernatural phenomenon that is Laura Hale. Statistically speaking, it should have happened by now, given how much time he spends around the Hales but alas, hearing Laura’s voice this early in the morning is something new. 

“Laura…a pleasure as always but maybe you could come back when I actually know my name?” 

Stiles said while trying to cover himself as much as he could. He wasn’t naked but still; facing Laura Hale in just his boxers will never be on his to-do list.

“Your name is some monstrosity that I’m not even going to try to pronounce but most people call you Stiles. With the exception of me. I call you dumbass most of the time.” 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Thank you for that insight. Maybe you could provide some as to why the hell you’re in my bedroom at the ass crack of dawn?” 

“First of all, it’s 7:33 in the morning. Secondly, I have already stated my reasoning for being here. You. Want. To. Bang. My. Brother.” She said moving to sit in the chair at Stiles’ desk. 

“What?!” Stiles’ voice hadn’t been that high since… well a while. 

“Stiles! Keep up! My brother. You want his dick.”

“First of all, shouldn’t you be repulsed by everything that has to do with Derek and his dick? And secondly, I most certainly do not want your brother’s dick.” Stiles usually was an expert at lying. He had to be with all his friends being werewolves but as soon as the words left his mouth he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“You should know better than to try and lie to a werewolf Stiles.” Laura had this look on her face that Stiles normally loved but only when it wasn’t aimed his way. She was the lion and he was her prey. 

“You know I don’t do well under pressure! I can’t be held responsible for how my heart reacts!” 

“Stiles… you literally thrive in pressure.” Laura was now going through the papers on his desk with a faked interest. 

Okay maybe she was right. About both things. 

“You’re not fair…” As much as he loved Laura, sometimes he wished she didn’t know him as well as she did. 

“Yeah well neither is life so spill.” 

“Look, it’s not just his— his dick, okay? It’s him. It’s…It’s like… I just— I want him to be happy. I want him to have a smile on his face everyday of his life. Would I like to be the one to put it there? Be the one to make him happy? Yes. But the thing is… Even if he told me that I’m not. If he tells me that I’ll never make him happy; I’d want him to be with someone who does. I’d gladly spend my entire life mourning what we could’ve been and suffering through watching him be with someone else if that means he gets to spend his life being happy.”

Laura hadn’t moved the entire time. Looking at Stiles with an awed expression on her face and it made Stiles nervous. 

“You… You love him don’t you?” 

Stiles had never admitted it out loud before. In fact, he’d never actually admitted that what he felt for Derek was probably considered love in almost every culture and country. That had always been too scary, too much. But you know what? Stiles was 23 fucking years old. He pays rent and buys groceries for himself and has job. He can admit that he is so gone on Derek Hale that it’s not even funny. 

“Yes. I’m in love with your brother.”

“Oh my gosh. We’ve gotta go find Derek!” Laura jumped up and made for the door.

“No! No we don’t!”

“Stiles! You just told me that you’re in love with my brother…of course we gotta go find him what do you mean no?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Look, Laura… this is mine to share or to keep to myself. And I want to keep it to myself. So I would appreciate it if you would respect my decision and not tell Derek.”

“Stiles…He loves you too!”

“Laura… Derek does not love me. We’re friends. It’s my feelings that could jeopardize everything so just let it be okay?”

“How can you both be so oblivious?! I don’t understand how its possible for two people to be in love with each other and not know!”

“Laura, please just let it go please?” 

“I’m not gonna let it go. I won’t tell him because you’re right, it is yours to share but I’m not letting it go. Both you and my brother deserve to be happy and I know that you can find happiness in each other and if you two can’t see it for yourselves then I guess I’m just gonna have to make you see it.” And with that Laura left the room leaving Stiles with his mouth wide open and fear for what Laura might do.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Scott McCall has been friends with Stiles Stilinski since first grade and it’s safe to say that he has gotten accustomed to the craziness and general flailing that come along with Stiles so when Stiles came running to his apartment at a little past eight he didn’t even stop brushing his teeth. He just spits out his toothpaste and then yelled to Stiles that he was in the bathroom. 

“Laura Hale thinks that I wanna have sex with Derek.” 

Scott made eye contact with Stiles in the mirror, wiped his mouth with a towel and then turned to face him. 

“Okay. What’s the problem?” Scott questioned. 

“Scott! What do you mean “What’s the problem?”” 

“I mean that you wanna have sex with Derek right? I mean hell, you spent a good thirty minutes the other day gushing over his ‘flawless face and stubble.’ That sorta gives off a ‘I wanna get in his pants’ vibe.” Scott said, pushing past a slack faced Stiles and into the hallway.

Stiles, naturally, tripped over himself in an effort to catch up to Scott, who had made it to the kitchen and was looking in the fridge for something to eat. 

“Okay first of all, I did not spend thirty minutes talking about his face! It was an off handed comment about how his face is very symmetrical, therefore it means his face is scientifically attractive. Secondly, I don’t want to just get into Derek’s pants! Jesus.” Stiles said as he sank down into a chair near the kitchen table. 

When Scott said nothing Stiles looked up to see Scott holding a cold slice of pizza and raising his eyebrows.

“Just?”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t want to just get in Derek’s pants. Meaning you want to get in his pants and  
more.” 

“N-no! Tha-that’s not what I meant! Not at all!” 

“Stiles.” 

“I don’t appreciate yours and Laura Hale’s ability to get me spilling all my secrets.”

“It’s a gift.” Scott said with a mouth full of pizza. 

“More like a curse.” Stiles mumbled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Derek has never been one to deny the fact that he is a momma’s boy. Never. So of course when  
his mom called him two days ago saying she was going to need his help with preparing for the weekly pack dinner he said yes without even thinking about it. But now…now he’s having some regrets. 

“Have you talked to Stiles today?” his Mom asked as she began to chop the cucumbers for the salad. 

Derek looked up at Mom with his eyebrows raised. 

“No, not today. But I talked to him yesterday afternoon. Why?” 

“No reason. Did he say if he was coming to dinner tonight?” 

“Mom, Stiles always comes to pack dinners. Always. He literally hasn’t missed one since we started having them.” Derek had stopped cutting up the mushrooms he was working on and was now just staring at his mother with a confused look painting his features. 

“No, I know. But there’s a first time for everything.” 

“Mom?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“For an alpha you’re very bad at trying to casually get information out of someone.” Derek said as he glanced up at his mother while adding the mushroom to the salad bowl. 

His mother sighed and looked at Derek from across the kitchen island.

“Okay, okay. So maybe I’m not the biggest fan of manipulating my family.”

“Well at least we know now for sure Laura doesn’t take after you.”

“Derek!”

“What?! Laura doesn’t care who you are; she’ll manipulate you if she thinks she’ll somehow benefit her.” 

“Your sister may not have the most desirable of methods, but she has good intentions.” 

“Yeah but the road to hell is paved with good intentions.” Derek said. 

His mom chuckled. 

“Okay okay so maybe she could stand to back off a bit but you’ve got to admire her loyalty.” 

“I love her loyalty but don’t think you’re gonna avoid the conversation. Why are you so interested in whether or not Stiles is coming to the pack meeting?”

“I… I don’t think you’re gonna like this…” His mom said while nervously tossing the salad.

“Mom.”

“Okay, okay. Look, Laura just told me to make sure Stiles at the pack dinner this week. She didn’t say why or anything, she just told me to make sure he was there.”

“No, no, no. That sounds like Laura is up to one of her schemes. I’m 26 years old but I’m not above begging if that means you’ll stop her.” 

“Look sweetie, I know it’s Stiles and he’s a sensitive subject but— “

“No, Mom. No buts.”

“Derek. I don’t want to seem insensitive but honey, it’s been years. Don’t you think it’s time to maybe just tell Stiles how you feel?”

“Mom. I appreciate the concern. Really I do but you know why I haven’t told Stiles. So please just respect my decision and let it be.” 

“Sweetie… I understand that you made that decision. But you I need you to see things from my point of view. I’m a mother. The only things that I want in this world is for my children to be happy and healthy. Luckily for me, the healthy part is pretty much taken care of so the happy part is the only part I need to handle. I just want you to be happy. And I know that Stiles could make you happy.” 

“He makes me happy now!” Derek scrubbed his hands down his face and then took a deep breath. “I know this might not make sense to you or anyone else but I’m okay with just being Stiles’ friend. And I know that sounds all self-sacrificing or whatever but I’m not willing to risk losing Stiles and his friendship over my feelings. So if that means I’m just going to be his friend then so be it.”

“Oh honey— “

“No. Don’t feel sorry for me. Because I don’t feel sorry for me.” Derek said as he left the kitchen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sties loves his dad more than anything in the world. Seriously, Stiles would take a bullet for him in a heartbeat. But sometimes he wishes that his dad came equipped with a mute button. 

“I’m just saying that you can’t expect him to be there forever, you know?” His Dad said while he was looking over some case file.

This was speech #3789 of his Dad explaining that if Stiles wanted to be with Derek then he had †o make a move because Derek wasn’t gonna be single forever and blah, blah, blah. 

“Dad… how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not going to do anything about my feelings for Derek, okay. Just let it go. Why can’t anyone just accept that just because I have feelings for him doesn’t mean that I have to act on them?” 

“Anyone? Who else knows that you’re so gone on Derek Hale it’s almost criminal?”

“Well Scott, you, Lydia, Danny knows by a case of mistaken identity and a little too much Fireball, Erica, Boyd only knows because Erica knows, and Laura.” 

“So you’re telling me that everyone knows except Derek?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Look, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got to go get ready for the pack dinner. Speaking of: Are you coming?”

“No, no. I was planning on it but I’ve got to figure out this case.”

“What is it?” Stiles said leaning over to try and read the file. 

“Okay, I’m only sharing because there is a chance it could be supernatural.” His Dad said with a very serious look on his face.

“You know you say that every time right?” 

“Stiles.”

“Okay, Okay. What’s the case?”

“A John Doe was found out near the woods. Near the Hale house actually, I’m surprised I haven’t gotten a call from Talia asking me about it. But anyway, he didn’t have any identifiers on him. No cell phone, no wallet, he didn’t have any tattoos, so I’m waiting on dental records to find out his name” 

“What was cause of death?” 

“His… his chest was ripped open and his heart was missing.” 

“I’m sorry. What?”

“His chest was ripped open. And it was grizzly. It wasn’t clean, so I know they didn’t use any kind of knife or scalpel. But this much damage…I can’t figure out what was used. And then there’s his heart. It’s the exact opposite of the chest.”

“How so?” 

“Well the chest was basically destroyed. But the medical examiner says that the heart was carefully removed. Which doesn’t make any sense what so ever.” 

“They didn’t what to damage it.” Stiles whispered eyes scanning the file one more time. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I gotta run! See you later! Love you!”

“Love you too…” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Talia Hale loves her children, okay? It can never be said that she doesn’t. She would die for them in any situation, with no hesitation. The only thing is…sometimes, sometimes she has this urge to strangle the life out of her kids because well…

“LAURA I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN’T BELONG?”

“I’M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU DEREK!”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!”

“CLEARLY YOU DO BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN YEARS AND BOTH OF YOU ARE STILL JUST AS OBLIVIOUS!”

“LAURA! LET. IT. GO.” 

“BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!” 

Both Laura and Derek were shocked into silence and turned to stare at their mother. She never yelled at them. Ever. 

“Look, I’m sorry you know I don’t like yelling but you guys have had the same argument over and over again. This always leads to both of you getting tired from yelling and then not talking to each other for two days then its back to normal. For a little while at least; then when something brings this topic up again you guys are back at it. I’m sick of you guys fighti– “

“Mom– “

“No, you’re both gonna listen to me. With no interruptions. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Mom” They said at the same time. 

“Laura, your brother has repeatedly said that he doesn’t want Stiles to know the way he feels about him and you need to respect that. I know you want to make him happy but you also have to respect his decisions and what he wants. Derek, your sister is only trying to help. Is it her place? No. But she cares about you and just wants you to be happy so maybe cut her a little bit of slack yeah?” 

Derek and Laura both looked at each other guiltily before Laura sighed.

“Mom is right, ya know. I just want to see you happy and I know that he could make you happy so I just thought that the logical thing to do would be to try and set you guys up. But I should also respect your decisions. I’m sorry, forgive me?”

“Of course. And she’s also right that I should cut you some slack. You’re just trying to help and I love you for it, really, I do; it’s just not needed.” 

“Oh please. You always gonna need my help. You’re a train wreck.” Laura said while punching Derek on the shoulder. Derek then pulled her into a hug that was cut short by Stiles busting through the front door. 

“Do the bad versions of you eat hearts?” 

The three werewolves just stared in confusion before Talia spoke up. 

“What honey?”

“The werewolves that aren’t good, that don’t try and control themselves on full moons? Do they eat hearts?” Stiles said while going walking to the kitchen causing the werewolves to follow him. 

“No? I mean, I guess it would depend on the case. Why?” Talia said while sitting down on one of the stools at the island; Laura and Derek followed suit. 

“Dad got a case.” Stiles said grabbing a soda out of the fridge and then sliding the case file across the island to Talia. 

“His chest was ripped open?” 

“Yep.”

“Wait so what makes you think the heart was eaten, instead of just ripped out?”

“Read the report.” 

“’The chest was ripped open, no tool was used, marks were jagged and uneven…blah blah blah. I don’t get it.” Talia said glancing up from the report. 

“Skip to the part about the heart.” Stiles said as he started going through the pantry 

“The heart was extracted with care and precision… I still don’t get it…”

“Whoever did this…they didn’t want to damage the heart– “

“Because they wanted to do something else with it.” Derek finished. 

“Exactly. And unless they’re using it for some kind of ritual or sacrifice, I think they’re eating it. Which is a whole other level of fucked up.” Stiles said while opening the bag of chips he found.

“Stiles!” 

“Sorry Talia.” 

“Wait… so if whoever is doing this is, in fact, eating the heart… what could they be?” Laura asked. 

“That’s why I’m here. At first I thought it might be werewolves gone bad. Because you know in some mythology, werewolves eat the hearts of their victims. But then the problem with that was they only ate the hearts on full moons and last night most definitely wasn’t a full moon. But then I thought maybe the werewolf might just be fu-freaking insane cause ya know, Peter happened.” 

“We don’t eat hearts.” 

“I know you guys don’t but are there werewolves out there that do? I mean… I thought I would’ve found out if there were werewolves who eat hearts seeing my entire life basically revolves around werewolves but hey maybe that’s a discrepancy on my par– “

“Stiles.” Talia said. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just…I don’t think I could have missed something this big. I mean werewolves going around snacking on hearts is something that would’ve been recorded somewhere right?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. But…” Talia said with a look of hesitation on her face.

“You know something! Or at least, you have an idea.” Stiles said.

“Okay, so a long, long time ago there used to be a custom that on the full moon a human was to be sacrificed by the alpha. Most of the time it was someone who had wronged the alpha personally or just the pack in general. But the alpha would kill them by ripping their chest open and then eating their heart. It was a show of power, mostly.” 

“So what you’re telling me is that there could be a pack out there that is still following this ancient ritual?”

“No. Or at least they shouldn’t. It’s common knowledge in the werewolf world that it’s forbidden to practice those rituals. And like you said, last night wasn’t a full moon.” 

“Okay so if its not stuck-in-the-past werewolves…who, or I guess I should say what, is doing this?”

“Could it just be a psychotic human?” 

“No…I don’t think so. Look at the picture. I don’t think any man could make those and I don’t know of any tool that would make that either.”

“So its some sort of creature with claws or talons and wants to eat the hearts of its victims? Any ideas?”

“None. I came here first just to make sure it wasn’t indeed some crazy werewolves and then I was gonna head to Deaton’s and see if he had any ideas or any books that could help me narrow down the list…actually, not even narrow down the list…actually create a list in the first place.” Stiles said while throwing his empty bag of chips away. 

“Okay good. Let me know what he says yeah?” 

“Of course. You’ll be my first stop after I leave the good doctor’s office.”

“We’ll tell the rest of them about this after dinner… which is in 25 minutes, Stiles do mind helping us finish up?”

“Not at all let me just wash my hands.” 

“Oh and Stiles?” 

“Yes Talia?”

“How’d you get this file?” 

“I may or may not have stopped by the station on my way here and said that my dad couldn’t find his file so he needed a copy.”

“And they believed you?” Talia asked, surprise written all over her face

“God no. But when the rookie deputy went to go get Parrish I snuck the copy off his desk.”

“Of course you did. Go wash up, you can help Derek set the table.”

“Yes ma’am!” Stiles yelled as he was running towards the bathroom, leaving Talia shaking her head with a fond smile on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I’m so full I don’t think I can eat dessert.” Scott said with a groan. 

The pack had arrived about 30 minutes after Stiles had told Talia, Laura, and Derek about the case and they had immediately moved in on the food making all the food Talia had prepared disappear in like an hour.

Stiles scoffed while getting up to go to the bathroom “You say that every time but yet every time you somehow manage to eat dessert.”

“Yeah, well, Laura makes really good desserts.” 

“Thanks Scotty!” Laura said from the kitchen, where she was probably preparing said dessert. “But I didn’t make the dessert this time” She said bringing out a delicious smelling…something. 

“Okay, I gotta admit it smells delicious but what is it?” Scott asked while trying to get as close as possible to the dessert. 

“Apple cobbler” Derek said coming out of the kitchen with a container of vanilla ice cream and spoons.

“Wait, Derek, you made this?” Scott asked with raised eyebrows

To answer Derek just shrugged and set the ice cream on the table. 

“I didn’t know you baked Derek.” Kira said while helping Talia pass the plates and spoons around. 

“STILES!” 

“Scott, I’m right here. Jeez.” Stiles said rounding the corner.

“Sorry. But did you know Derek baked?” Scott asked while getting a healthy serving of the cobbler and ice cream 

“Yes Scott, I did. How did you not know?” Stiles asked reaching across him to get a plate and a spoon. 

“What do you mean how did I not know? It’s not like he advertises it!” Scott says around a mouth full of food. 

“Yeah but he doesn’t exactly hide it. I mean he just bought a bunch of baking stuff. We were with him!” Sties says. 

“I thought he was getting that stuff for Laura!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Wait… is this the 3 ingredient cobbler recipe you were working on?” Stiles asks turning towards Derek.

“Yep. Finally figured out what it needed.” Derek said with a proud smile on his face.

“More butter?” Stiles asked while taking a bite of the cobbler.

“Yes.” Derek said with an eye roll.

“Told ya so.” Stiles said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Be quiet and eat the cobbler.” Derek said playfully shoving Stiles. 

“Okay. So Stiles brought something to my attention earlier and everyone needs to be aware of this so they can be on the lookout. So while you eat Derek’s dessert, which is delicious honey, also listen to Stiles as he tells you what’s going on.” Talia said. 

“Me?”

“Yes Stiles, you. You’re the on who found the case.” 

“Only because my dad showed it to me! Laura would have found out when she went to work tomorrow; it’s not like I did something special.” 

“Stiles.” Talia said with just enough Alpha edge to her voice that Stiles knew better than to ignore. 

“Okay. So a John Doe was found near the woods. Not to far from here actually, my dad was surprised he hadn’t gotten a call from you actually,” Stiles said glancing at Talia, “and at first I was too but then I remembered you cut patrols in half so there wouldn’t have been anyone patrolling yesterday.” 

“Do you think I need to increase them again?”

“For now I think it’s fine to leave them the way they are. If we get another body or we pick up any suspicious activity or scents, then I think we should increase them again.” Stiles said thoughtfully. 

Talia nodded so Stiles assumed that was his cue to continue. 

“The Sherriff’s station is waiting on dental records to ID the guy because he had no identifiers on him– “

“Forensic counter measure or just coincidence?” Derek interrupted

“I think it might have been dumb luck? I mean this guy is in work out gear so I’m thinking that he just wasn’t carrying anything that we could use to ID him. I mean if you’re gonna be running who wants to carry around a wallet or keys?” 

“Have they found his vehicle yet?” Laura asked. 

“No. But I think once they do, then they’ll be able to ID this guy. I’m guessing that his key, wallet, and cellphone will be sitting in the cup holder of whatever he’s driving.” 

“Okay but what makes you think this is up our alley?” Kira asked, leaning into Scott a little bit more then she previously was. 

“The way the guy died. I don’t think his injuries could be created by anything man made. His chest was ripped open and the jagged edges of the tears look like some sort of claws or talons.” 

“That’s it?” Scott questioned taking Kira’s hand into his.

“No. The seller is the heart. It was taken out with precision and care. My guess is that whoever did this, didn’t want to damage the heart because they needed it for something else.”

“Like what?” Liam asked, speaking up for the first time since Stiles had started explaining. 

“Well, that’s the part I’m not 100% sure on.” Stiles said. 

“But knowing you, you have guesses. So what to you think?” Liam pressed. 

Stiles looked nervously at Talia, unsure if she wanted them to know this part. Talia nodded her head so Stiles took this as permission to tell them. 

“I think they are either eating it or using it in some sort of ritual that requires a human sacrifice.” 

“Eating it?” Scott asked, with his eyebrows raised. 

“Or human sacrifice?!” Kira followed.

“Wait, if it was human sacrifice, wouldn’t they need to do the sacrificing where they’re going to be performing the ritual?” Lydia asked. She had been so quiet the entire time Stiles had almost forgotten she was here. 

“Not necessarily. Jennifer did a majority of her sacrifices away from the nemeton. As long as the sacrifice happens, it will create the power boost they need.” Stiles said. 

“But you still think they’re eating the heart; don’t you?” Lydia said with a knowing look on her face. 

“Yeah. I don’t know why but I just have this feeling ya know? But we don’t need to completely rule out the possibility that this might be human sacrifices.” Stiles said. 

“Okay so do you have any idea about what it is?” Kira asked.

“Not yet. I’m waiting on Deaton to call me back then I’m gonna head over there and look over the books.” Stiles said. 

Talia stood up, instantly commanding everyone’s attention.

“So long story short: be careful. Since we don’t know what this thing is and what it wants, its even more dangerous. Don’t be hyper vigilant. But just be a little more aware. If you see, hear, or smell anything, call me, Derek, or Stiles immediately, understood?” 

“Me?!” Stiles said looking at Talia.

“You’ve been working more with Deaton this past year, right?” 

“Yes but– “

“No buts. You’ve been working hard so I think you could handle more responsibility.” Talia said with an air of finality that signaled to Stiles that this line of conversation was over. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

With the exception of Lydia who was upstairs with Laura, the rest of the pack had split as soon as all of the cobbler was gone. Leaving Stiles to help Derek clean up. Not that he minded; Stiles’ job was always to do the dishes and he found doing dishes to be strangely calming. He was in the middle of washing the cobbler dish when Derek came up next to him and nudged him with his hip. 

“You wash, I dry?” Derek asked grabbing a towel from one of the drawers. 

“Sure.” Stiles said, though he didn’t meet Derek’s eyes, instead he kept them focused on the cobbler dish. 

After 5 minutes of complete silence, Derek finally cracked. 

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Derek asked, setting the towel down and turning to face Stiles. 

“Nothing” Stiles said, still not facing Derek. 

“You didn’t even bother trying to hide the lie. C’mon Stiles, what’s wrong?” 

Stiles could tell that Derek wasn’t gonna let this go so he pulled his hands out of the water and dried them on the towel Derek had just been using, turned to face him, and tapped him on the arm.

“Tag, you’re it.” Stiles said and then turned and walked out the door in the kitchen that led to the backyard. 

 

Five years ago, right before most of the pack started college, Talia threw a party. A sort of congratulations for graduating and getting into college for the majority of the pack. And because the entire pack is made up of actual six year olds, they played tag. In an effort to avoid the werewolves, Stiles climbed up a cherry blossom tree that was on the outer border of the Hale property. Derek was the one that had found him up there and after Stiles had climbed down, he kind of…lost it. He wasn’t completely sure what had been the tipping point but he just started confessing all of these things to Derek. How scared he was to leave his Dad, even if he was only going to be an hour and a half away, how scared he was to be going to college and well…everything. And Derek…Derek just listened as Stiles had rambled and, even though he’ll never admit it, cried. So ever since then, whenever either Stiles or Derek needed to vent or talk to the other about something they didn’t want to rest of the pack to hear, they’d tap the other on the arm and say “Tag, you’re it.” And over the years both Derek and Stiles had made use of it. 

 

It was a warm evening for it to be the middle of November, the wind that was blowing was warm on Stiles’ face and carried the smell of the cherry blossoms just before the tree came into sight. Despite Stiles having left the kitchen first, Derek was waiting for him when he made it to the tree. 

“Did you actually run here?” Stiles asked coming to sit next to Derek at the base of the tree.

“Walking takes too long.” 

“No, you’re just impatient.” Stiles said knocking his shoulder against Derek’s. 

Derek returned the gesture then turned his head to look Stiles in the eyes.

“What’s going on Stiles?” 

Stiles huffed and drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. 

“What if I’m not ready? I mean, your mom seems pretty certain that I’m ready to take on more responsibility but I… I don’t think I am, Der.” Stiles said closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the tree. 

“How many sessions have you had with Deaton so far this year?” Derek asked.

“88. If we’re just counting official session. Somewhere around 115 if you count unofficial visits that more often than not result in impromptu sessions.” Stiles said, his eyes still closed. 

“And since the start of these sessions, have you improved?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Then okay.” 

“Okay?! No, not okay. I can’t do this, Derek. It’s… it’s too much. I can’t…People are depending on me. People are putting their lives in my hands and what if I can’t handle it. What if I fuck up and then people die? I can’t handle that Der…I just can’t.” Stiles’ voice faded out. 

“You can. I know you can.” 

“How?” Stiles asked, voice achingly vulnerable to Derek’s ears. 

“Because you could’ve done it a year ago. You were strong enough then to handle it and if you’ve improved since then that means that you are capable of doing it now.” 

“I think you’re putting unearned faith in me.” 

“No, I’m not. I’ve seen you in action. I know what your capable of. And I know you. I know that you can do this okay? Even if you can’t or won’t believe in yourself, I will always believe in you.”

For a minute, Stiles was stunned into silence. It’s not like he didn’t know that Derek believed in him but Derek had never said it out loud with the kind of conviction that was in his voice right now. 

“You really mean that, don’t you?” 

“Of course I mean it.” Derek said turning to look at Stiles.

This was it. This was one of the moments that Stiles questioned his decision to not let Derek know about his feelings. Because the amount of emotion and trust in Derek’s eyes made Stiles question whether or not this attraction was truly one sided or if maybe, just maybe Derek felt something for him too. When Derek looked at him like this he wanted to kiss Derek senseless. He even found himself leaning forward but luckily for him Derek shook his head and turned to look out in front of him before Stiles did something stupid. 

“This…thing. Whatever it is. You think it’s dangerous don’t you?” Derek asked, still looking out at the land. 

“Of course. Anything that can rip a heart out– “ 

“You know what I mean Stiles.” 

“Yeah, Derek. I think this thing could be really dangerous.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“How can we not know anything, Stiles.” Talia asks while Stiles is going over the case files again. 

Three bodies. It has only been a week since the first body showed up and now there are three more to add to the count. And Stiles knows zip. Nada. Nothing. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles said with a sigh. 

“Stiles, I need more to go on than that. People are dying!” 

Everyone stopped breathing. Well, everyone meaning Laura, Cora, and Derek. Talia didn’t yell. Especially not at Stiles. Derek stood from the chair he was sitting in and moved closer to Stiles but stopped when he saw Stiles shake his head. 

“I know that. I know that people are dying. That people have died. Four of them. Walter Kebler, Emma Rosen, Kylie Smith, and Eric Springfield. I know, Talia. But there is only so much I can do. I’m trying. I’m doing the best I can.” 

“I know…I’m sorry. Its just…” Talia sighed and sat down next to Stiles on the couch. 

Stiles wrapped one of his arms around Talia’s shoulder and rested the other one her knee. 

“I know. I know. But we will figure this out, okay. I don’t want anyone else to die. So I promise you we will figure this out.” 

“Okay, okay.” Talia said. She then stood up and turned to face Stiles. “Go home. Get some rest. We’re gonna have a pack meeting tomorrow and discuss everything.” 

And with that she left the room. 

“C’mon Stiles. I’ll drive you home.” Derek said putting the book he was reading back on the shelf and reaching for his leather jacket that was laying over the back of the couch Stiles was currently sitting on. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I’ve never seen her like that before.” Derek said as he and Stiles were pulling out of the driveway. 

“She’s stressed, Der. I mean people are dying. In her territory. And take me to dad’s please. I told him I’d have dinner with him tonight”

“Yeah but this isn’t the first time bad things have happened. Not by a long shot. So I don’t understand why she’s so stressed right now.”

Stiles wiggled in his seat, rubbed his hands up his arms, and turned to look out of the window. 

“You know something, don’t you?” Derek said glancing at Stiles. 

“What? No. I don’t know anything!” Stiles said, still refusing to meet Derek’s eyes. 

“Stiles.” 

It’s the way that Derek says his name that has Stiles’ willpower breaking, shattering right before him. Derek said his name like a plea, a prayer and a promise all in one and something in Stiles twisted at the sound of it. 

“Derek… I can’t say anything. I made a promise.” Stiles said, finally turning to meet Derek’s eyes. 

Derek pulled the car into the Sheriff’s driveway, put it in park and turned to face Stiles.

“My mom asked you to keep a secret from me?” Derek said in disbelief. 

“Not just from you, Derek. From everyone.” Stiles said, maintaining eye contact with Derek. 

“Okay, so she asked you to keep a secret. It’s not like this is the first secret she’s asked you to keep and it won’t be the last so just spill.” 

“I can’t just spill, Derek!” Stiles yelled. 

“Stiles, what– “ 

“Derek, things are different now, okay? I feel like we’ve all just been walking around acting like we’re still in high school. We aren’t. So we have to stop acting like we are. All the stakes are different now, ya know? Scott and Kira are two seconds away from getting engaged, Lydia and Malia have had to postpone their wedding. Twice. And you and I–” He stopped suddenly then let out a deep breath, “Everything is different. I have different responsibilities now. I’m– “ 

“You’re the emissary now.” Derek interrupted. 

“Not officially, or maybe it is official and I’m doing the whole “ignore the problem till it goes away” thing. But she trusts me, Derek.” 

“She’s always trusted you. Sometimes I think she trusted you before she trusted some of us.” 

“That’s not true and you know it.” 

“Okay, maybe not the part about trusting you before trusting some of us but my mom has trusted you for a while.” 

“I want to tell you, Derek. I do. I absolutely hate lying to you. I just– “ 

“Stiles, hey. I know. I’m sorry I pushed it.” Derek said as he reached across the seat and placed his hand on Stiles’ leg. 

Stiles has long since trained himself to stop reacting to Derek’s touches. But tonight is different. Tonight, Stiles is tired and hungry. Tonight, Stiles doesn’t have the energy to try and control his emotions and reactions. Tonight, when Derek places his hand on Stiles leg, Stiles’ breath catches and his heart rate sky rockets. Tonight, when Derek looks at Stiles, he has color on his cheeks and his eyes look like liquid amber. 

“I should go inside.” Stiles whispers still looking at Derek. 

“Yeah, you probably should.” Derek said eyes never leaving Stiles’. 

Stiles reaches over for the handle, though his eyes never leave Derek’s. As soon as his hand touches the handle, Stiles, in an unusual bout of confidence, jerks it back and brings up to Derek’s face and sets it on his cheek. Derek sucks in a breath and they both lean forward. Stiles’ breath become ragged and his eyes slip closed and then… 

“Okay, I know you two are out there so come inside. I have some news to share.” The Sheriff yells from the porch. 

“We should–” Stiles says pointing towards the house. 

“Yeah.” Derek says. 

Stiles clears his throat and opens the door and gets out of the Camaro. (The Camaro is Laura’s but she let’s Derek drive it when he wants. Derek himself drives a Subaru. A fucking Subaru.) 

Stiles opens the door to his house and lets Derek in first and then follows him into the living room while shutting the door. 

“What’s up, Pops?” 

“There’s another body.” His Dad says going to the liquor cabinet. Well, if you consider an old cabinet with a broken door filled with nothing but Jack Daniels a liquor cabinet. 

“Another one?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, the time between kills is decreasing, meaning that the killer is devolving.” The Sheriff said and then took a sip from his glass. 

“No, they’re not.” Stiles said retuning from the kitchen with two bottles of water and hands one to Derek. 

“Son, I know that you’re the expert on the supernatural but I know crime. And the killer is devolving, becoming more unstable, that’s why the time between kills is decreasing.” His Dad said finishing off his glass of Jack.

“Dad, the whole point is that this is a supernatural thing. You’re trying to treat this like a run of the mill crime. It’s not. The killer is supernatural. It kills when it wants to. When its bored. Or angry. It kills because it can, no reason or motive.” Stiles said. 

“Well… that’s just…” 

“Scary? Completely terrifying but also just a touch bit bad ass?” 

“A touch bit badass?” Derek said sitting on the couch next to Stiles. 

“Oh come on, Der. I mean its completely wrong and whoever is killing people, they have to be stopped but having that kind of power? That’s kind of cool.” 

“You do have that kind of power if I recall correctly.” Derek said nudging Stiles with his shoulder. 

“No, I don’t.” Stiles said rolling his eyes. 

“Wait a minute, what is he talking about Stiles?” His Dad asked, moving to his recliner. 

“Nothing, Dad. He’s being ridiculous.” 

“Does this have something to do with your training with Deaton? How you’re… you know… Harry Potter?” 

“Dad, I’m not Harry Potter.” 

“But he is magic. It’s hard to explain.” Derek said. 

“Well, try your best.” 

“Dad, I’ve tried to explain this to you before but you never get it.” Stiles sighed

“Maybe it’s because of the way you’re explaining it. Let Derek try.” 

“I don’t know if I can do a better job but I’ll try. So Stiles, for now, is what Deaton calls a spark.” 

“A spark?” 

“Yeah… its like how you have a spark before a fire.” 

“So right now, Stiles has the potential to be what? A witch?” 

“A mage. At least, that’s what is commonly used.” 

“Mage? As in magician?” 

“That’s the antiquated definition. Today, mage and sorcerer are pretty much interchangeable.” 

“Okay, so what about the part where you said Stiles could be as powerful as this killer one day?”

“Well, some fires are bright than others. The same goes for sparks. Deaton says Stiles’ spark is the brightest he’s seen in a long time.” 

“Seen? Deaton has seen it? How?” 

“Deaton is a mage. You didn’t know?” Derek asked, tilting his head to the side. Causing Stiles to bite his tongue on a dog joke. 

“I…I knew he wasn’t just a veterinarian. But I didn’t know he was supernatural.” 

“Yep. Not as powerful as he used to be, he mainly does the teaching thing now, but he’s still got some magic juice.” Derek said. 

“Stiles, is this true?” His Dad said turning to face him. 

“I mean yes, I guess. I don’t know. Deaton probably just wanted me to pursue it so he could have exaggerated.” Stiles said squirming in his seat. 

“Don’t do that.” Derek said with a sternness in his voice that had Stiles snapping his head up. 

“What– “

“Don’t sell yourself short. You know that you’re powerful. Deaton didn’t exaggerate anything.”  
Stiles looked at Derek and realized that he meant what he was saying and his breath caught in his throat. 

“So basically my son is Harry Potter?”

“Dad! I told you I’m not Harry Potter!” 

“Yeah, yeah. So anyway back to the body. We have an ID already which is faster than any of the other victims.” 

“Who is it?” 

“Um, a guy named Justin Hoover. We don’t know much other than that. And we only know that because his wallet was still on him…” 

Stiles was vaguely aware that his Dad was still talking but he couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. 

“Stiles?” Derek said, touching him on the shoulder. 

Stiles drew in a breath and then got up off the couch and walk towards the window. 

“Justin is originally from Arizona. His Mom, Dad, and little brother still live there. He’s a Psychology major with a minor in Economics. He has an apartment about an hour away from here which he shares with his roommate, a guy named Andrew Lawson.” Stiles said, his voice shaking a little. 

“Stiles, how do you know all of this?” His Dad asked.

“Justin and I dated for eight months my sophomore year at BCU. We’ve kept in touch. He… he called me a couple of days ago and said that he would be in town for a job interview. We had plans to meet up for coffee on Friday.” 

Derek didn’t say anything he just walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. At first, Stiles went stiff but then he sighed and relaxed into Derek hug; turning his head to bury it in his neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.” Derek whispered into his hair. 

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek. 

“I’ll just…” His Dad said as he made his way toward the kitchen. 

“I should be able to handle this. I’m stronger than this.” Stiles said into Derek’s shirt, which was now a little damp. 

“Hey, look at me.” Derek said, placing his hand under Stiles’ chin. 

Stiles raised his head up and looked at Derek. 

“Being strong doesn’t mean you don’t feel anything. You had a relationship with this guy, so that means that you cared about him. Don’t ever feel bad for having emotions Stiles.” 

“But I didn’t.” 

“Didn’t what?” Derek asked

“I didn’t have feelings for him. He had feelings for me.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I used him!” Stiles said detaching himself from Derek. 

“Sti– “

“I used him, Der. I thought that if I threw myself into a relationship it would help. That I would forget about things. I thought that if I shifted my focus I could forget about–” Stiles sighed deeply, “Look it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I am a terrible person. I knew that he liked me and I used that to my advantage. What kind of person does that?” 

“Stiles. Part of you had to feel something for him. I know you. You wouldn’t get into a relationship with him if you didn’t. It might have been the tiniest bit of feeling but it was feelings none the less.” 

“I couldn’t have had feelings for him because I have feelings for someone else! And the only reason I dated him is because he reminded me of the person I had feelings for, okay? Stop trying to make me into a better person. I’m not a good person Derek.” Stiles pushing past Derek. 

Derek reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

“I know who you are Stiles. I know that you’re a good person. Even if you can’t see it; I can.” 

“Look, I just… I don’t wanna talk about it okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Derek walks over to the couch and sits down. A few minutes later, Stiles sits down next to him and lays his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

They don’t talk about it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stiles has always prided himself on being aware of his surroundings at all times. I mean, with the shit he deals with on a daily basis, he would’ve been dead a long time if he wasn’t. However, today has been one long, shitty day for Stiles so sue him if he wasn’t on his a-game. 

It all started when he and Deaton had to go to the morgue and look at Justin’s body. Which had been a weirdly emotional ride and Stiles was drained after leaving. But, of course, he had to go to the animal clinic so he could do more research. Which, hey, probably would’ve been so bad but the book he was currently using for research was in Greek. Greek. And yes, okay, he took a semester of Greek at college but this was like Ancient Greek or something because half of it didn’t make sense and of course, Deaton wouldn’t help him so he only got maybe 15 pages translated in 5 hours. And then when he went out to the parking lot to start his car, it wouldn’t start. So in a fit of anger he decided he would just walk to his apartment because he only lived ten minutes from the animal clinic so it’d only be like a 15-20-minute walk. And everything had been fine until he got to his apartment complex. 

“Excuse me?” 

The voice had brought Stiles out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw a woman. She was…pretty. Eerily beautiful. She looked…well she kinda looked like Derek? 

“Oh, hi. Hello.” Stiles said. 

“This is gonna be a weird question but are you Stiles Stilinski?” she asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears. 

“Uhh… that depends on who wants to know?” Stiles said, trying to shift his leg into a position that would make it easy for him to run if need be. 

“I do.” She said, tucking her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. 

“Okay, well who are you?” 

“Someone you’ve been looking for.” She said. 

“I’m sorry. I…I don’t understand.” Stiles said, trying to remember if he put his ring daggers in these pants or not. 

“Well, then let me clear that up for you.” She said, and then she…shifted? 

Her eyes became reptilian like and she had claws but not like werewolf claws…these were like full on talons. And Stiles could’ve swore she hissed. Hissed. 

“Oh, how lovely.” 

“Thank you.” She said, changing back to normal. 

“So, I think its safe to assume that you’re the creature that’s been slicing and dicing all the townsfolk?” 

“That’d be me.” 

“Okay. I’m not an expert on the whole evil villain creature thing but I think it safe to say you shouldn’t show yourself to the people who are hunting you.” 

“Oh, honey. Don’t worry. You won’t be able to recognize me after this anyway.” 

“Is that your way of saying you’re going to kill me?” 

“Now, now. That would just be a waste.” She said running a finger down his chest. And wait…when had she got so close? 

“I’m sorry… this whole interaction has been very confusing.” 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to confuse you. I just wanted to let you know that I’m real. That you and your little pack aren’t chasing a ghost.” She said. 

“We never thought we were. But if you really wanna be helpful, you could tell me what you are.” 

“Now, where is the fun in that?” She said turning and walking away. 

“Why is this my life?” Stiles asked the night as he called Deaton to come pick him up. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Derek and the rest of the pack were at Scott and Kira’s house looking at photos of the most recent body. 

“I can’t believe Stiles never told me about him.” Scott said, setting down the picture of Justin he had been looking at. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Laura said. 

“Okay wait. Is it just me or does he look familiar?” Cora said. She picked up a different photo of Justin. 

“Yeah, he does but I can’t quite place him.” Laura said, looking over Cora’s shoulder at the picture. 

“Wait… He looks like Derek.” Scott said. 

“He doesn’t look anything like me.” Derek said, looking closely at a picture. 

“Yes he does honey. I mean, he doesn’t look like present day you but he definitely looks similar to teenage you.” Talia said. 

“No, he doesn’t. Just drop it.” Derek said. 

Okay. We’ll drop i–” Talia said but was interrupted by the doors to the house flying open. 

“I know who it is! Or at least I know what it is. Actually, I should probably say that I think I know what it is because I’m not 100% sure more like a decent 87% but that still ranks as a B in most classroom so in other words I’m not failing at figuring it out, I’m just not passing with an A.” Stiles says practically busting the doors down. 

Deaton walks in afterwards being every bit of Stiles’ opposite. Calm, cool, and collected is a constant state of being for Deaton. 

“Slow down and rewind.” Derek said. 

“Okay so long story short the mystery creature basically introduced itself to me tonight.” Stiles pretty much yelled as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“What do you mean introduced itself to you?” Derek yelled back making his way to the kitchen as well causing everyone else to migrate there. 

“Okay, so my car wouldn’t start so I got mad and decided to stew in my guilt and walk home and right as I got outside my apartment she just came up to me.” Stiles said opening the soda he had grabbed from the fridge and taking a drink.

“Why were you walking alone?!” Derek asked. 

“I told you. Stewing.” 

“Next time call me and I’ll let you stew all you want in the safety of my car!” 

Stiles sensed that there was more at play than the simple fact that Stiles walked home alone. 

“Der…” Stiles said stepping closer to Derek and placing a hand on his arm. “I’m okay. Really she didn’t even touch me.” 

Before Derek had a chance to respond, Scott spoke. 

“What did she say to you?” 

“Basically, she wanted me to know that she existed? Her exact words were “I just wanted to let you know that I’m real. That you and your little pack aren’t chasing a ghost.”” Stiles said jumping up onto the counter. 

“She wanted you to know she was real?” Kira questioned. 

“She’s… provoking me. I think.” Stiles said. 

“Why you?” Talia asked from the kitchen table. 

“I’m not sure actually.” 

“He’s the most susceptible.” Deaton said, finally speaking for the first time since he walked in. 

“Most susceptible to what?” Talia questioned. 

“Maybe we should rewind for a second and allow Mr. Stilinski to explain to the rest of you all what the creature we’re dealing with is.” 

“Wait…I was right?” Stiles asked.

“I believe so yes.” 

“Wow, you’ve really been working on the whole being unspecific thing, huh?” 

Deaton just sort of looked at Stiles. 

“Okay, okay. So, I think it’s a Lamia.” Stiles said. 

“You think it’s a llama?” Liam asked.

“No, not a llama. A Lamia.” Stiles said looking as if he wondered how Liam had managed to stay alive this long. 

“What the hell is a Lamia?” Scott asked. 

“Well, it depends on who you ask. In some myths, Lamia’s are half human, half serpent creatures. In others, they’re full on snakes. But the one that fits most with what I saw is that they’re kinda like you guys. Well, I guess I should say kinda like the kanima. She can shift. She gets reptilian eyes, and she has scales on half her face and I’m pretty sure she actually hissed at me.”

“Okay, what else?” Kira asked. 

“Well, Lamia’s are kinda like sirens or mermaids. They seduce their victims and then they rip their hearts out.” Stiles said. 

“Wait, but two of the victims were female, if the Lamia is female how did she seduce them?” Liam asked.

“You do know that being gay is a thing right? That your best friend is gay? And I’m pansexual? Derek is bi?” Stiles asked, sounding offended. 

“Yes, of course… I just…never mind.” Liam said, looking guilty. 

“You assume that everyone is straight until proven otherwise. Yeah, I know. It’s not your fault, it’s been drilled into your head since you were little.” 

“So she seduces them. Is she like perfect? I mean I get being like the perfect fantasy but stretching across 4 people with different genders and probably even preferences.” Laura asked. 

“Yeah. She was pretty much perfect.” Stiles said, a wistful look on his face. 

“No. She wasn’t perfect.” Deaton said. 

“Okay, I hate to argue Doc but you didn’t see her.” 

“Lamia’s can change the way they look. Not completely, they’re not shape shifters, but enough that they can seduce anyone they want. In a nutshell, they become the epitome of desire and want for whoever they’re talking to. And before you ask, no. They can’t change their gender but I’ve been told that they can look like the female or male version of whoever the person desires. So if the Lamia is male but the person they want to seduce wants a female, they can make themselves look like the male version of the female they desire. I mean, assuming one believes in the distinct separation of gender.” 

“What did she look like to you?” Lydia asked. 

“What? No one in particular! I mean just your average run of the mill person you know? Generic really.” Stiles said looking anywhere but in the eyes of…well, anyone. 

“I can guarantee you, Mr. Stilinski, she looked like someone but that doesn’t matter.” 

“Exactly! It doesn’t matter! Moving on!” Stiles said, jumping off the counter. 

“Wait, so what makes Stiles the most susceptible?” Scott asked. 

“Well, almost everyone else here is in a committed relationship and while Lamias can prey on someone in a relationship, they tend to go after those not in relationships.” 

“So…my being single is literally going to be the death of me?!” Stiles asked

“I doubt she’ll kill you, Mr. Stilinski. I do believe she’s just egging you on.” Deaton said. 

“How are we going to catch it? I mean if it’s going to look different to each of us then there is no way we’ll be able to figure it out.” Kira said. 

“What if we can find a way to…I don’t know. Tag it? Like if we were somehow able to 100% know that it was the lamia and then somehow leave a mark or something on it that way if we run into it again we would know that it was the lamia?” Liam asked with a face that said he had confused himself. 

“That’s actually a good idea. But how could we tag them?” Scott asked. 

“Wolfsbane.” Stiles said suddenly. 

“Wolfsbane?” Kira asked. 

“Wolfsbane can be used as a dye right? So what if we made it into a liquid and just carried bottles of it?” Stiles asked turning to Deaton to see if his idea was plausible. 

“But wolfsbane is poisonous to well…all of us except you, Lydia, and Mason. How would that work?” Liam asked. 

“Well, there are some strands of wolfsbane that aren’t poisonous so what if we used of those. Or if we can’t get our hands on the non poisonous ones, maybe we could dilute the wolfsbane enough for it to not affect y’all? Or–” Stiles was interrupted by Deaton. 

“The werewolves could track by scent.” 

“Oh.” 

“But I don’t smell anything different?” Liam said with a confused look on his face. 

“Salt water and gasoline.” Derek said. 

“What?” Talia asked. 

“The lamia. She smells like salt water and gasoline.” Derek said. 

“How did you–? I don’t smell anything different either.” Scott said with a frown. 

“You have to focus on what Stiles’ scent is naturally. Then you can scent out what is different.” 

“He smells like…I don’t know he just smells like Stiles.” Scott said with a furrow between his brows. 

“Well, yes. But push past that. Focus on the individual parts of his scent that make his overall scent.” 

“I…” Scott started. 

“It’s okay, Scott. It’s harder than Derek is making it sound. It takes a lot of concentration.” Talia said. 

“What do I smell like?” Stiles questioned, turning to face Derek. 

“Lightning, honey, citrus, and wood.” Derek said. 

“Wood? I smell like wood?” Stiles asked.

“Yes but it’s–it’s a good scent. It’s like–like the woods. I don’t know. Its comforting. It smells nice.” Derek said, the tips of his ears turning pink, along with the tops of his cheeks. 

“Thanks Der.” Stiles said, nudging Derek with his shoulder. 

“Okay but salt water and gasoline? What if someone has been crying and then puts gas in their car? That could be potentially awkward.” Kira asked. 

“It isn’t two separate scents. Its like…like if you added salt water to gasoline. Plus, there is an acid undertone? Its like…If you placed a D battery to your tongue.” Derek said. 

“Okay, so the werewolves will scent the Lamia out. The human will be carrying wolfsbane dye. We’ll still use a non-poisonous strand but you’ll still be able to see it and smell it.” Stiles said. 

“Sounds good but how are we gonna go about finding her?” Laura asked. 

“I think she’ll eventually seek us out again.” Stiles said. 

“What makes you think so?” Talia asked, turning to face Stiles.

“Well, earlier I was telling my dad how you can’t apply regular crime theories to supernatural crimes but there is one thing all murders and criminals have in common. Supernatural or not.” Stiles said. 

“Which is?” Talia asked. 

“They get arrogant. They think they’re untouchable. That’s when they mess up. She messed up when she came to me and she will continue to mess up because she thinks we can’t catch her. There’s just one flaw in her logic.” Stiles explained 

“Which is what?” Deaton asked, seeming genuinely curious. 

“She’s underestimated how powerful my pack is.” Stiles said with a smug smile on his face. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took Stiles and Deaton two weeks to hunt down the right kind of wolfsbane and then a week more to figure out the right proportions so as to make sure the wolfsbane wouldn’t end up poisoning the wolves but also still be a dye. But they had eventually succeeded so they called a pack meeting. 

“Okay so Lydia, Mason, Kira, here you go. It’s not strong enough to be deadly to the wolves but it will still hurt like a son of bitch if it gets on them so be careful. Now this strand of wolfsbane yielded a light blue-green color,” Stiles said holing up a vial which held a liquid that looked like he had melted a blue-green crayon. “And it still smells like wolfsbane but just in case…” 

Stiles took the cap off of the vial. 

“It smells the same! Put it away please!” Liam yelled, his nose scrunching up. 

“Hey, it can’t be that bad. We diluted it a lot but as you wish.” Stiles said while putting the cap back on the vial. 

“Now Lydia, Mason, Deaton, Kira, and myself will have a vial of this stuff on us at all times.” 

“Kira? Won’t the wolfsbane effect her too?” Mason asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Yes, but wolfsbane isn’t deadly to Kira, it just makes her weak and that’s when its at 100%. Deaton and I diluted this enough that Kira shouldn’t have any problems handling it. But, if something does happen and it starts causing you problems let me know, okay?” He said turning to Kira. 

“Yeah, of course.” She said taking the vial from him. 

“Okay so as for the werewolves, keep an eye out…Well, I guess I should say keep a nose out but the idea is the same. Be alert but don’t drive yourself crazy to the point where you jump at every sound. She’ll probably be very direct if she tries to attack you but nevertheless, be aware of your surroundings.” Stiles said looking at all of the wolves. 

“Any other precautions we can take?” Talia asked. 

“Sort of. I actually came up with this idea last night so if you guys don’t wanna use the idea that’s fine but I thought it might be helpful.” Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was unsure of himself. 

Talia gave him a look that told him to continue. 

“Well, I thought it might be a good idea for everyone to come up with code words with their significant other.” 

“What?” Scott questioned.

“Well, Lamias take on the epitome of their targets desire. So, I would assume, if they targeted one of you guys, she would take on your significant other. Like if she tried to attack Scott she would take on the look of Kira. If she attacked Malia, she would take on the look of Lydia. And so on and so forth. So having a code word could help if you stat getting suspicious. You could just say, “Code word?” and then it could make our lives a lot easier and also help to ensure we don’t attack someone who isn’t actually the Lamia.” Stiles said, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

“That’s a brilliant idea, Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton said from where he was leaning up against the counter. 

“Well, you know. It just came to me.” 

“Okay, so you all heard Stiles. Everyone make code words with your significant others. Not right now but in the near future. Be on the look out for the Lamia. If she attacks and you’re alone call Stiles, myself, or Deaton immediately.” Talia said, with a finality that signaled the end of the meeting. 

Since they were at Stiles’ apartment for the meeting, he started to clean up all the food the pack had destroyed. He thought that everyone had gone home until he felt eyes on his back. 

“You know, its not nice to sneak up on people. Especially people who don’t have supernatural senses.” He said, turning around. 

“You knew I was here.” Derek said pushing off of the door frame. 

“Yeah but only once you started staring at me like the creeper you are.” Stiles said as he moved to load the dishwasher. 

“I wasn’t stari– Here let me help.” Derek said moving towards the dishwasher. 

“You don’t have to. Believe it or not, I can handle a dishwasher.” Stiles said. 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to help you.” Derek said with a tone that said he was talking about something other than household appliances. 

“Hey. What’s up big guy?” Stiles said, placing a plate in the dishwasher than turning to face Derek. 

“Nothing. I just…Nothing.” Derek said, moving to put a cup in the dishwasher but Stiles grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t do that. Not to me.” Stiles whispered. 

“Don’t do what?” Derek asked. 

“Don’t shut me out. I know that you shut the others out sometimes and that’s fine. But not me. You and I don’t shut each other out. I can’t…A lot is going on right now and I know I haven’t exactly been there for you but just...please don’t shut me out, Der.” Stiles said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, no. You’ve had a lot on your plate, Stiles. I mean you and Deaton have been working non-stop to find a way to take care of the Lamia. That comes first. Not me.” Derek said. 

“No.” Stiles said with an edge to his voice. 

“No what?” Derek asked, with a furrow between his brows. 

“It doesn’t come first. It should. But it doesn’t. You’ll always come first.” Stiles said, looking at Derek. 

Derek was just looking at Stiles with wide eyes. When he opened his mouth to respond, Stiles spoke before he could. 

“Anyway. Natalie–I mean. Mayor Martin is having that fundraising event this Friday and I’m thinking that will be feeding grounds for this thing. So I’m thinking we should all attend. I’m gonna run it by your mom tomorrow but I think she’ll say yes.” Stiles said, putting the dish detergent in the washer then closing the door and starting it. 

“Uh, yeah. Good thinking. Um I should get going. Mom will get worried if I’m out too long.” Derek said. 

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stiles asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Okay, good. Be careful, Der.” Stiles said. 

“You too, Stiles.” Derek said before he left the kitchen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Talia agreed that attending the fundraiser was a good idea so she got all the pack members tickets. Stiles had thought it was a good idea too…Until he found out it was a black tie affair. 

“You know…I’m starting to reconsider my stance on this fundraiser.” Stiles said messing with his bowtie. 

“Stop it.” Lydia said said coming up to him and smacking his hands out of the way to fix it. 

“Well, excuse me then.” Stiles said

“You know; you would think that after being friends with me for almost six years that you would know how to tie a bow tie.” Lydia said. 

“You always end up tying it for me.” Stiles said with a grin on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. So… did you and Derek come up with a code word?” Lydia asked just as she was finishing tying his bow tie.

“Why would Derek and I make a code word? We’re not together.” Stiles said, reaching around her to grab his suit jacket. 

“Not yet. But it’s very clear that you guys want to be.” Lydia said moving to stand in front of the mirror. 

Stiles has been over his Lydia obsession for a long time but he can’t deny the fact that Lydia is drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair is piled up on her head in some complicated hair-do that probably took her three seconds. Her make up subtle enough to not be the focal point but there was enough there to naturally enhance what Lydia was blessed with. And her dress… She wore a floor length green dress that hugged her in all the right places. It was sleeveless but the collar went all the way up to her throat, just above her chest it became a mesh like material that had beading all over it. She looked…breathtaking. 

“I think you’re confused. I have feelings for Derek not the other way around.” Stiles said, standing behind her to look at himself in the mirror. 

Stiles wasn’t one to brag but he had to say he looked pretty damn good. The suit was a deep charcoal color that Lydia had bought him last year for her engagement party and it fit him like a glove. But that’s no surprise. Lydia had it tailored because “Stiles, you are not showing up to my engagement party with something straight off the rack!” So he pulls this suit out for special occasions. 

“Both of you are idiots that need to get it together before you end up losing each other.” Malia said coming into the room. 

Stiles thought it would be weird, you know? His ex dating someone he had a crush on forever but it’s not. He thinks it probably has something to do with how good Malia and Lydia are together. They balance each other out in a way that Stiles and Malia never did. Malia’s wildness is balanced out by Lydia’s need for perfection and her penchant for being in control. But on the flip side of that, Lydia’s need for constant organization and order is disrupted by Malia’s very nature. Stiles thinks that it probably shouldn’t work but it somehow does. 

“Derek and I aren’t going to lose each other.” Stiles said fiercely. 

“Not in that sense, no. But if you keep just keep skirting around one another, eventually, one of you will give up and move on. So. Get your head out of your ass and make a move Stiles.” She said, coming to push him out of in front of the mirror so she can look at herself. 

And she looked beautiful. Stiles knew she was beautiful; she always has been. But tonight…tonight she’s a knockout. She was wearing a knee length, deep navy dress that did wonders for her legs. But it was simplistic. As was everything Malia wore. Getting her to wear dresses was a battle that was hard fought but eventually won by Lydia. Malia like to wear clothes that she could easily move in. She didn’t like feeling confined so most of her dresses had a lot of give to them and never went to the floor. However, this one was a little tighter and form fitting than she would normally wear and she looks stunning. She had recently started letting her hair grow out more so it hit at just the top of her chest and tonight it was curled. 

“Look, Derek and I have a complicated relationship. But it’s not a romantic one.” Stiles said. 

“But it could be if both of you would just get over yourselves.” Lydia said, applying a swipe of pink gloss over her lips. 

“Okay, enough talking about this. Let’s go see if we can catch us a Lamia.” Stiles said, holding out his elbows for each one of them to take. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Thank you all for coming to support this cause. I am so proud to be the mayor of this incredible city. Now, please enjoy your night of dancing, drinking, and food.” Mayor Martin finished her speech and then everyone broke away in various groups and clusters. 

“Here.” A voice said, making Stiles look up. 

He saw his Dad with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Stiles just raised his eyebrows. 

“You look like you could use it.” 

Stiles took the drink from his father and downed it in one gulp, wincing as it went down his throat. 

“I can’t have another one. I need to be alert.” Stiles said seriously. 

“Understood.” His Dad said. 

“What are you even doing here?” Stiles asked. 

“Well, two tickets showed up in our mailbox. Apparently, Talia thinks that Melissa and I needed a night out.” His Dad said with a look on his face that said he disagreed. 

“That and we could use your eyes.”

“Yeah, Mel filled me in. I’ll keep a look out.” His dad said. 

“Good. Just…don’t engage okay? If you see it, let one of us know.” Stiles said looking his dad in the eye. 

“I know, son,” His dad said, “Now. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go find my wife.” 

Stiles just waved his hand, signaling that his dad should go, with a slight smile on his face. He’s glad his dad was able to find happiness again. And Melissa is the best thing to ever happen to him, if Stiles is being honest. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his elbow. 

“Dance with me hot stuff.” Laura said while dragging him to the center of the room. 

Laura looked incredible as always. Rocking the hell out of a floor length red dress that did everything for her curves. Laura always looked good in red though and boy, didn’t she know it. 

As soon as they hit the floor a slow song started ringing through the room. 

“So I know I told you I would stay out of it…” Laura started. Stiles started to interrupt her but she started talking again before he could. “And I have I just…I don’t like to see you guys like this.” 

“Like what?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t know how to describe it. You two look at each other like…like the other one holds the key to the universe; has the answers to all the questions you’ll ever have. I don’t know Stiles…I’ve seen married people look at each other with less emotion.” Laura said. 

“Emotions are complex. Just because they are there doesn’t mean that they’re romantic. And even if they are romantic, it doesn’t mean they need to be pursued.” Stiles said, leaning to dip Laura. 

“I get that. But Stiles, I know for a fact that he loves you. He just doesn’t think you feel the same.” Laura said as she came back up. 

Stiles stopped dancing. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t have this conversation right now.” Stiles said, walking away in the middle of the song and only feeling a little bad that he left Laura stranded. 

 

Stiles was standing outside of the ballroom looking in on the pack and everyone else enjoying the night. He caught a glimpse of Derek, looking unfairly gorgeous in a suit couldn’t possibly be as black as it looked but it made him look divine. It fit in all the right places and it made Stiles’ mouth water. He took a sip of the whiskey in his hand. He knows he shouldn’t be having another one but his tolerance is pretty high so a second glass of whiskey won’t make him stupid. He went to go back in when he caught a reflection in the window. 

“Nice to see you again, Stiles.” She said, stepping forward. Maybe there was something wrong with Stiles but she looked absolutely stunning in a black number that left little to the imagination but still managed to look sophisticated and elegant. 

“I thought you said I wouldn’t recognize you.” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, well I decided I wasn’t done with you yet.” She said coming closer. 

“Uh-uh. Stay where you are.” Stiles said, reaching around to his back pocket where his vial of wolfsbane is. 

“Aw. Did you figure out what I am? What? You like wolves but not snakes? That’s not nice.” She said, moving closer despite what Stiles said. 

“I’m serious. Not another step.” Stiles says, closing his hand around the vial and bringing it out into the open. 

“Oh, honey. I think you’ve been running with wolves too long. Wolfsbane doesn’t effect all supernatural creatures sweetheart.” She said running a finger down his chest and then fisting his jacket in her hand and then she just…tugged. 

Stiles’ lips met hers and for a moment he didn’t want to break it. It felt like everything he ever wanted. The kissed tasted exactly like he always thought Derek would– Derek. This isn’t Derek. Stiles pushed her away and wiped a hand across his mouth. 

“No, it doesn’t but it does attract some other ones.” Stiles said, then he threw the vial to the floor, knowing that the wolves would smell it. 

“I don’t like rejection, Stiles. Just let go. I can be everything you could ever want.” She said, moving towards him again. 

“I don’t want some cheap knock off. You could never be what I want. You could never be him.” Stiles said. 

“Well, aren’t you just a greedy little thing.” She said as she started to shift and then she jumped at Stiles. 

Stiles was ready for it though. He had drawn his spark to the surface already and used it to fling her across the hallway into a glass display case. She hissed as a shard of glass wedged its way into her back but she got back up anyway and quicker than he expected. Before Stiles knew it she was standing right in front of him, the shard of glass was left where she was standing. 

“That. Hurt.” She said as she flung Stiles into the wall, feeling satisfied when she heard a crunch. 

“My sincerest apologies that it didn’t hurt enough to shut you up.” Stiles said, rising from the ground and gingerly wrapping an arm around his middle. 

“Give in, Stiles. I know you want to. Do you honestly believe that someone like him could love someone like you? Of course not. Come with me Stiles…It would be everything you ever wanted.” She said. 

Stiles moved forward not even stopping when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. 

“Stiles! Stop!” Derek shouted. 

“You promise?” Stiles asked her. 

“Promise what, my love?” She asked, moving closer to Stiles. By this point they were so close they might as well have been kissing. 

“Promise me that you’ll be everything I ever wanted.” Stiles said. 

“Of course I will, my darling. Now come with me.” She said, reaching out with her left hand. 

Stiles reached out to grab it. 

“Stiles…” Derek said, his voice nothing but a broken whisper. 

Stiles put his left hand in hers but before she had a chance to move; Stiles did. With a speed that none of the wolves had ever seen before, Stiles spun her around bringing her arm right under her breasts and used the momentum to pull her body towards his. Drawing on his spark, he kept her there. 

“Like I said before: I don’t want a cheap knockoff. I want the real thing or nothing at all.” 

And before he said the last word, Stiles used his right hand to reach in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a knife and plunged it into her heart before she could even respond. She screamed and thrashed in Stiles’ arms but eventually went still. 

“Someone should tell Deaton to stray from the punch bowl. I’m going to need his help burning the body.” 

“Okay is anyone else seeing her change or am I losing my mind?” Cora asked. 

“No, honey, she’s changing.” Talia said, coming into the semi-circle, Deaton following close after that. 

“There are some versions of the legends that say once you kill a Lamia, its final face will be the last one it changed into.” Deaton said, kneeling down to examine the body. 

“It looks like Derek.” Scott said, peering over Deaton’s shoulder. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Derek said. 

“Uhh, yeah baby bro. It definitely is rocking the female version of your face.” Laura said, eyes sliding to meet Stiles’ and once their eyes met, Stiles thinks she used her eyebrows to communicate something that roughly translates to: “if you don’t say something right now I swear I will cut off your balls and then feed them to you” or something along those lines. 

“No. That thing doesn–” Derek started to say but was interrupted. 

“Yes, it does. It…It looks like what I saw whenever I looked at her. So therefore, it looks like you.” Stiles said, never meeting Derek’s eyes. 

“Wha–” Derek started.

“Look, I realize I probably could have done this better and that we have a lot to talk about but right now, I need to go with Deaton to burn this thing before it comes back to life.” Stiles said, finally looking up and meeting Derek’s eyes. 

“Okay. Just…call me or text me when your done. I can come over if you want.” Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I will. I promise.” Stiles said, reaching out to squeeze Derek’s arm. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I hate this part so much.” Stiles said looking down at the burning body of the Lamia. 

“Really? I would think this would be your favorite part, Mr. Stilinski. The part where the bad guy is dead and your pack is safe.” Deaton said. 

“Don’t get me wrong; I love that the bad guy, or girl, in this case, is dead and that my pack is safe but whenever we have to burn the bodies I can’t eat meat for like three weeks.” Stiles said with a grimace on his face. 

“Ahh, I see.” 

They stood both sat down on either side of the burning body and remained in comfortable silence until the body had completely burned. Stiles went to stand when he heard Deaton speak. 

“Mr. Stilinski, may I offer you some personal advice?” 

“Yeah, Doc. Of course.” Stiles said. 

“Life is short. And given what our lives consist of, I’m pretty sure our life expectancy is even shorter.” Deaton said, in a way that sounded like that was all he was going to say. 

“Uh, thanks Doc but I already knew that?” 

“What I mean is…and I know this might sound cliché or overused, but life is too short to go around denying yourself happiness. Or in your case, denying yourself the opportunity to even seek out happiness. Don’t let your fears keep you from being happy.” Deaton said, with a face that showed maybe he should learn to take his own advice. 

Stiles sighed. He really didn’t want to have this conversation but if he was being honest…when he wasn’t being cryptic Deaton gave really good advice. 

“I feel like for the last four years me and Derek have been balancing on a knife’s edge and it was fine. Seriously, I was happy, he was happy, everything was fine. More than fine. Everything was great. But over the course of the past year or so I feel like somehow something between us became heavier and suddenly we weren’t balancing. Suddenly, the knife was pressing right against me and I knew we could no longer exist on this knife’s edge. There had to be a decision. We had to choose one side or the other, we could no longer have the privilege of living in the middle.” Stiles said. 

“But were you two really living? Was being in that limbo really experiencing life?” Deaton asked. 

“Yes, 100% yes. I don’t know how to explain it. I…I’m willing to take whatever Derek is willing to give me. And for the longest time I was under the assumption that the only thing he wanted to give me was friendship. So I was the best damn friend he could have asked for. I mean damn good. Did I want more? Yes, but having more meant risking what we already had and that’s not something I was willing to lose. He…He will always be enough. In whatever aspect I get to have him in, it will be enough. But now its like someone has come along and just tilted the axis my world rotates on. Now…Now there is a chance that maybe he is willing to give me more and that scares me. It scares me because what if we take that chance and it ends badly? And then if it ends badly, what if we can’t go back to friends?” 

“I think what you need to figure out is if the love you have for Derek is worth risking your friendship.” Deaton said. 

“Its not the friendship! I don’t care if we did this and it didn’t work out and Derek said he wanted to just be pack. Fine. Because you know what that means? That means I can still talk to him. I can still see him. What I’m afraid of losing is Derek himself. I don’t want to drive him away. I know he’s in a better place than he was after Jennifer but what if I push him over the edge? What if he leaves this time and never comes back? I can’t risk that!” Stiles said, getting up from the ground. 

“I think you need to stop making decisions on Derek’s behalf.” 

“What?” Stiles asked, turning around to face Deaton

“You’ve already decided that Derek couldn’t handle it if you two tried to have a relationship and it didn’t work out but have you asked Derek? This is a decision that needs to be made between the two of you. Not you alone, Mr. Stilinski.”

“I…” Stiles started but was at a loss for words. 

“We all have our moments of stupid when it comes to love. Go find him and talk to him. I’ll finish up here.” Deaton said. 

Stiles nodded his thanks to Deaton and turned to leave but turned back around. 

“Hey Doc?” 

“Yes, Stiles?” 

“You should take your own advice.” 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Deaton said. 

“I see the way you look at her when she’s not looking. It’s the same way she looks at you when you aren’t looking.” Stiles said. 

“Sti– “ 

“I know the situations aren’t the same. But…you wouldn’t be disrespecting him. He would want her to be with someone that loves her. And her family. And you do both.” 

“I can’t…I’m her emissary…the relationship it…I mean…” 

“If you’re trying to tell me you think that being the emissary would somehow influence Talia Hale into something she didn’t want then you don’t know her at all. Plus, if it matters that much to you; you know damn well you haven’t been her emissary for almost a year.” 

“I didn’t want you to have to bear this burden already.” 

“It isn’t a burden. They’re my pack and I would die for them in a heartbeat. And besides, its not like because you two want to be together you’ve forced me to be the emissary. I’ve been training for this for a while now. It was only a matter of time.” 

“Go to Derek, Stiles.” 

“Only if you go to Talia.” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After him and Deaton parted ways, Stiles got into his Jeep and gripped the steering wheel so tight he’s pretty sure he heard it crack. 

“Okay, Stiles. You can do this. This…this will not destroy you and Derek.” 

Stiles took a couple of minutes to breathe so he didn’t send himself spiraling towards a panic attack. Then he started the car but before he started to drive, he pulled out his phone and called Derek. Derek picked up after one ring. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, Der.” 

“You and Deaton take care of the body?” 

“Uh, yeah. All good.” 

“That’s um… that’s good.” 

“We should talk.” 

“Yeah, yeah we should. You want me to come over?” Derek asked. 

“No, I uhh…I want you to meet me somewhere.” 

“Okay. Where?” 

“Meet me where we first met.” 

“Okay. Gimme ten.” 

“It’s gonna take me twenty.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll wait for you.” 

The way Derek says it makes Stiles believe he’s not just talking about right now and it makes something in Stiles’ stomach do a somersault. 

“See you soon Der.” 

“See you soon Stiles.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Stiles got to the spot, Derek was already there, leaning up against a tree. When Stiles got closer he pushed himself off of it and made his way to Stiles. 

“I’m okay. She didn’t hurt me. Well, not seriously. Deaton says it’s just a couple of bruised ribs. Hurts like a bitch but I’ll be fine in a few weeks.” Was the first thing Stiles said because he knew Derek was going crazy not knowing how Stiles was doing. 

“How bad do they hurt?” Derek said, a frown on his face.

“Not too bad. And only when I take really deep breaths.” 

Derek’s frown only deepened. 

“Don’t make that face. I’ve had worse. I’ll be fine.” Stiles said. 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Derek whispered. 

“I know.” Stiles said, taking a step closer and resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek reached up with his other and hand grabbed Stiles’ wrist, Stiles smiled slightly then he noticed the black lines snaking their way up Derek’s arm. 

“Stop that.” Stiles said, yanking his arm away. 

“Stiles.” 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain either, Derek. I know it’s not the same kind of pain and that you’re used to it or whatever but it’s pain nonetheless. And its pain that I am causing.” 

“Stiles…” 

“No. You don’t get to “Stiles” me. I…I–” Stiles was interrupted by Derek. 

“I love you.” 

“No. No. This is not how this conversation is supposed to be going.” Stiles said. 

“And how exactly is it supposed to be going, huh?” Derek said, a tinge in anger in his voice. 

“I was supposed to show up and tell you that I love you. That I’m in love with you. And then you were supposed to say “Stiles, that’s nice and I’m flattered but I don’t love you.” And I was supposed to say “Derek, its fine. Really I understand.” And then it was gonna be awkward for a few days but then everything was going to go back to normal.” 

“You don’t get to control everything Stiles. Life isn’t something you can organize to fit your perfect little idea of how things are supposed to work out! Life is messy and unpredictable but that’s what makes it so amazing.” 

“Amazing? This…This is terrifying.” 

“Is me loving you really that horrible?” Derek asked, his voice sounding fragile and vulnerable and Stiles hated it. 

“No. You saying you love me is probably the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

“Then why– “ 

“Because you saying you love me makes it real. It means that I can’t hide from it. When I thought it was one sided…it was all an unrequited fantasy. Something that only existed in my daydreams and when my eyes were closed. It wasn’t…tangible. But you saying you love me…its like you breathed life into it. Suddenly its all I can feel and it’s suffocating me.” 

“You feel like you’re drowning right? Like you just keep getting pulled under by wave after wave. And no matter how hard you try you can’t break the surface and the scariest part is– “ 

“You don’t even know if you want to. Because somehow, even though it feels like you’re drowning, it’s also the best feeling you’ve ever know. It’s like everything you are and everything you’ll ever be is this other person. Like their very essence is flowing through your veins.” 

“I…I can’t believe this is actually happening That you feel the same…I…Mom and Laura always said you did but I never believed them.” 

Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. 

“Yeah, little over a month ago Laura busted into my room one morning at the ass crack of dawn to confront me about my feelings for you. When she finally got it out of me that I did have feelings for you she tried to drag me out of my room to come tell you because she said you felt the same way.” 

“Please tell me we aren’t this stupid? How could we have missed this?” Derek said, stepping closer to Stiles. 

“I…I hoped. Sometimes the way you would look at me…I thought ‘There is no way this isn’t real’ but then I would convince myself that the look wasn’t there, that I was imagining things.” 

“That you were applying your wishful thinking to it? That maybe you were only seeing what you want to see and not what was actually there?” 

“God…We’ve been going through the same thing this entire time and we just...” 

“If we had just fucking talked to each other…” 

“You make that sound so easy. Like we could have just sat down for coffee and been like ‘Hey, I’m completely and incredibly in love with you and have been for a while now but anyway how was your day?’ It wasn’t that simple.” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“I know. I know…I just... to think we could’ve had this years ago…” 

“Could we have? I think this is happening now because we’re finally ready. I mean, really ready to get into a relationship. And I’m glad. I’m glad because this is important and I think the only thing that would have killed me more than never getting to love you, would be loving you then having to let you go because we weren’t ready to be together.” 

“I…I love you.” 

Stiles had a small smile on his face and he stepped closer to Derek. 

“I know.”

“I know you know. Its just amaze me sometimes and its in those moments that it hits me the most that I love you. 

“Yeah, well maybe instead of telling me how much I amaze you and how much you love me you could show me.” Stiles said, with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh? And how exactly would one go about doing that?” Derek said into Stiles’ ear. The feeling of Derek’s breath ghosting over his ear made Stiles shiver. 

“Hmm…well if you don’t know then maybe I’ll have to give you a demonstration.” Stiles said, turning his head so he spoke into Derek’s neck mostly. 

“Maybe you will.” Derek said, tilting his so his and Stiles’ lips were millimeters apart. 

For a minute, they just stood there. Breathing in each other’s breath until the distance was too much and Stiles closed the space between them. 

At first the kiss was chaste, a brush of lips that had the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck standing up with the pure electricity between them. Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat and tried to pull Derek closer than he was and ran his tongue along the seam of Derek’s lips. The sound Derek made felt like it was torn from his body and Stiles took advantage of it to slip his tongue inside. Even though he had imagined this over and over again, what was happening now was so much better than Stiles had imagined because this was real. Derek was here and kissing him and running his hands over him like his life depended on it. 

When they finally broke away they were both panting and sporting swollen lips. 

“I never want to do anything other than that for the rest of my life.” Stiles said. 

“That could cause some complications.” Derek said with a laugh, running his nose along Stiles’ cheek. 

“I don’t see how that could be any type of complication.” 

“Yeah…it… that was pretty amazing wasn’t it.” Derek said a smile taking hold on his lips. 

“I’d dare say perfect.” Stiles said leaning in for another one. 

This next kiss was different. It had the same amount of electricity but this one was grittier. Had more passion and turned filthy quick. It was all tongue and teeth. And soon, Stiles found himself being pushed up against a tree, bark digging into his back but somehow not minding in the least. 

Derek’s mouth made its way down Stiles’ throat and thanks to the stubble Derek had be rocking as of late, Stiles knew that his neck would be a mess when they were done but again, he couldn’t find one solitary fuck to give. And because Derek is Derek, he managed to find Stiles’ sweet spot in .029 seconds. 

“Jesus Christ.” Stiles gasped. 

Derek stopped his attack on Stiles’ neck to respond, 

“I prefer Derek in casual conversation, but if you insist…” Derek said and Stiles could literally feel his smirk. 

“I hate you so much. You have no idea.” Stiles said. 

“Oh really?” Derek asked as he leaned down next to Stiles’ ear and fucking purred, “because other parts of you seem to like me very, very much.” 

“Fucking asshole.” Stiles said as he used a little of his spark to gain the strength and speed needed to to turn them so it was Derek who was pressed up against the tree and Stiles took all the satisfaction in the world at the sound of Derek’s moan, a smirk painting his features. 

“Fucking shit. I…” Derek struggled to say. 

“What’s that babe? Didn’t quite catch that.” Stiles said, making his way down Derek’s throat. Even though any marks Stiles made would disappear, Stiles still loved the sight of them while they were there. 

Stiles brought his mouth back up to meet Derek’s and this kiss…was softer yet it made Stiles’ toes curl in his shoes. This one was full of love and promises and it made Derek’s knees shake and his skin feel too tight. 

Stiles eventually broke the kiss. 

“We should stop.” Stiles said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Derek pulled back from where he was pursuing a follow up attack on Stiles’ neck with a confused look on his face. 

“Trust me, Der, I don’t want to. In fact, it’s the last thing I want to do but…this is important.” 

“I…What?” Derek said, his hair was a wreck from where Stiles had run his hands through it. 

“We shouldn’t just jump into this, no matter how much we both want to because this…us…it deserves to be done right.” Stiles said.

“I…I don’t think you’ve ever done that before.” Derek said. 

“Because the only time I jumped into things with other people was when I was trying to forget I was hopelessly in love with you. They…they mattered, of course, but they weren’t you. I didn’t really care if it lasted. I want this forever.” Stiles said and surprised himself that he admitted that out loud to Derek. 

“I do too. You have to know that I’m in this for life. You’re it for me.” Derek said. 

“Well, good cause this could’ve gotten real awkward, real fast.” 

Oh shut up.” Derek said shoving Stiles’ shoulder. 

With a laugh, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and threaded their fingers together.  
“Come on. I don’t want them sending a search party after us.” 

When they made it the Jeep Stiles saw that his was the only car here. 

“Dude, you’ve gotta stop running everywhere. You have a car for a reason.” 

“I…I didn’t want you to change your mind so I got here as fast as I could.” Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Fair point. I almost didn’t call you. I was gonna avoid you for a few days and hope that it would just go away.” 

“What changed your mind?” 

“Believe it or not? Deaton.” Stiles said. 

“Do I even want to know?” Derek asked 

“I think that’s a story you should talk to your mom about.” Stiles said while walking to the driver’s side of the Jeep. 

“My mom?” Derek asked, climbing into the passenger seat. 

“Long story. It’ll make sense in a couple days probably, if I know Deaton as well as I think I do.” 

“I’m so lost right now.” 

“Don’t worry about it Der.” Stiles said with a laugh as he started the Jeep. 

“Easy for you to say. You know what’s going on.” Derek grumbled. 

“Aw. Lil Der bear is grumpy.” 

“I hate you. I’m breaking up with you right now.” Derek said. 

“Nuh uh. No take backs buddy. You’re stuck with me now.” Stiles said, pulling out of the preserve onto the road. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just take us home.” Derek said.

Stiles looked at Derek, his head was turned, looking out the window and Stiles realized then that no matter where he went, he would always be home if Derek was by his side. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“We have a problem.” Laura said before Stiles even had a chance to shut the door to the Hale house. 

“Of course we do.” Stiles said. 

“What is it Lo?” Derek asked, moving to sit on the couch.

Stiles was going to go to the kitchen to get a drink but was stopped when Derek grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to sit in his lap. 

“Oof. Well hey there.” Stiles said, leaning down to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek, which made a smile break across Derek’s face. 

“OH MY GOD!” Laura shrieked. 

“What?!” Stiles asked. 

“You…you guys…the two of you…y’all are…” Laura spluttered. 

“Why was there shrieking?” Scott asked coming into the living room with Kira not that far behind him. 

“Because of them!” Laura said, pointing at Stiles and Derek like they had somehow personally offended her. 

“Laura is mad because she had no part in me and Stiles finally getting our shit together.” Derek said. 

“Why am I not surprised that it took a monster to get you two together finally?” Scott asked, sitting in the chair across from the couch, Kira sitting in his lap. 

“I don’t know why it took them this many monsters.” Kira said. 

“No, no, no. I had a plan!” Laura said. 

“If you had a plan, why did you give me those eyebrows at the fundraiser?” Stiles asked.

“What eyebrows?” Laura asked. 

“You know the eyebrows that said I needed to stop hiding my feelings?” 

“I gave you no such eyebrows! I was trying to tell you to keep your mouth shut and just take care of the Lamia!” 

“Oh. Well, guess I misinterpreted that one then.” Stiles said. 

“Oh my gosh. The one time I don’t want you to tell Derek about your feelings…” 

“Lo, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“But I… No, no. You’re right. I’m happy for you guys really.” Laura said, coming over to the couch to cuddle up next to Derek and Stiles. 

“Thanks Lo.” Derek said, wrapping his arm that wasn’t behind Stiles’ back around Laura’s shoulders. 

“Wait, didn’t you say we had a problem?” Stiles asked. 

“Oh, yeah. Mom said she wanted to talk to us about something now the Lamia was dead but Deaton showed up and then they disappeared.” Laura said with a shrug. 

“Oh. They should be back soon. I think. I don’t know how long it will take them to talk stuff out.” Sties said, managing to detach himself from Derek and walked into the kitchen. 

“Talk stuff out?” Derek called to him. 

“Yeah, what do you mean talk stuff out?” Scott called. 

Stiles came back into the living room with two bottles of water, tossing one to Derek before resuming his spot in his lap. 

“Seriously? Am I the only one that noticed?” Stiles asked. 

“No, but are you really surprised? Derek couldn’t even tell when someone was in love with him, so its not like he’s gonna see it between someone else and Scott…is well Scott.” Laura said.

“I noticed.” Kira said quietly. 

“Wait, Mom and Deaton?!” Derek yelled causing Stiles to cover his ears. 

“Yep. I mean nothing official. Yet. But hopefully Deaton follows my advice and then there will be something official.” Stiles said, taking a drink from his water bottle. 

“Your advice?” Scott questioned. 

“Uh, yeah. Deaton offered advice about Derek, so I offered him some about Talia.” Stiles said, fiddling with the lid of his water bottle. 

“And that advice was? Because him and mom have been tiptoeing around their relationship since…” Laura said. 

“Yeah, that was mainly what he needed advice on. He loved your dad as much as any one and he doesn’t want to disrespect his memory. Plus, there are rules in the emissary community.” 

“Rules? What do you mean rules?” Kira asked, leaning forward. 

“Well, okay not necessarily rules but expectations really. Emissaries aren’t really supposed to get involved with their Alphas.” Stiles said, finishing off his water bottle and throwing it at Scott’s face. 

“Why not?” Scott said, slapping the water bottle before it hit his face. 

“Emissaries form a bond with their Alphas. It’s not sexual or romantic or anything like that but…it’s like they work on the same wavelength somehow. I don’t know, it’s really hard to explain? I’m not sure how to put it in words.” Stiles explained, his fingers absently combing through Derek’s hair. 

“So people think that the connection between them would effect the relationship?” Derek asked, leaning into Stiles’ touch. 

“Exactly. Which makes sense, it’s a weird pull. It kinda…I don’t kn– “ 

“Wait, you know what it feels like?” Scott said, tilting his head. If Stiles had a nickel for every dog joke he’d choked back in the past 7 years, his student loans would already be handled. 

“Uh, yeah…I’m kinda…well, I’m not sure…but I uhh– “ 

“He’s the emissary now.” Talia said, coming into the room with Deaton behind her. 

“Since when?” Kira asked. 

“A year or so now. Give or take a couple months.” Derek said. 

“Well, so nice of you guys to inform everyone else.” Laura said. 

“We were going to, then the Lamia thing happened and we didn’t want to add anything to the plate.” Stiles said. 

“I know, I’m just kinda tired of getting blindsided today. I mean first, Derek and Stiles finally get their shit together and now I find out my best friend has become the emissary to the pack.” 

“Well, then you’re not going to like what I have to say.” Talia said from where she was standing behind the couch.

“If you’re gonna tell us about you and Deaton, save it. We already know.” Laura said with a smirk on her face. 

“I… What? No…I” Talia stammered, her cheeks turning red. 

“No, she wants to tell you guys something else.” Stiles said from Derek’s lap. 

“Wait a minute…do you already know?” Derek asked, turning to face Stiles. 

“Yeah. I…Remember when you took me to Dad’s that one night and I told you I made a promise?” 

“Yeah...Oh. This is the promise you made? To not tell us what Mom is about to say?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Okay, I don’t like this.” Laura said

“What do you mean?” Scott asked. 

“Well, if this is something that Mom asked Stiles to hide it from us in the first place and now she wants to tell us like this? It’s gotta be bad news…or at least big news.” Laura explained. 

“It’s a little bit of both.” Talia said. 

“Well?” Laura prodded. 

“Look, I need you guys to know a couple things. The first being that I didn’t want to keep this from you but I thought it necessary. The second is that I need you to not be angry with Stiles or with Deaton. I’m the one that asked them to keep this secret.” 

“Mom, you’re scaring me…what is this about?” Derek said, reaching down to interlock his fingers with Stiles’. 

“It’s about your father and the way he died.” Talia said.

“Dad was killed by an omega.” Laura said. 

“No…he was killed by a coven of witches. Witches that have bad blood with the Hale family.” Talia said. 

“Witches? Dad was killed by witches and you just didn’t tell us?!” Laura all but yelled, getting to her feet.

“I didn’t tell you for your protection.” Talia said. 

‘Our protection?” Laura asked.

“Honey, what’s the one thing you wanna do right now.” 

“Besides go a round or two with you outside? I want to hunt down those witches and get revenge.” 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you! First of all, I don’t want blood to be spilled. And secondly, these witches are strong. If I had told you, you would have run off half cocked and you would have gotten yourself killed.” 

“You don’t want blood spilled? Mom, they killed Dad! How can you not want to rip their throats out?!” 

“I wanted to rip each and every one of them to shreds. But killing them won’t bring back your father.” 

“But it would send a message that we aren’t to be messed with!” 

“Trust me. They got the message.” Deaton said, with a dark look in his eyes. 

“Okay, okay. I just…” 

“I know, I know.” Talia said moving over to where Laura was standing to wrap her in a hug. 

“Wait a minute…” Derek said, speaking for the first time since learning about his father. 

“What is it honey?” Talia asked 

“If the message was sent, why are they coming back?” 

Talia hesitated. 

“Mom. Why are they coming back?” Derek pushed. 

Talia looked to Deaton then to Derek then back to Deaton. 

“They’re coming for Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is gonna be a series thingy. I'm gonna be playing around in this universe and timeline! So I'm gonna write more in depth some of the events told in the story and then tell what happens after this and stuff like that so if you want, you can keep an eye out f that!! 
> 
> 2) You can come [Tumblr](http://comehale-orhighwater.tumblr.com) with me if you want!


End file.
